The present invention relates to adjustable reaction arm for torque power tools, and also to a torque power tool provided with such adjustable reaction arm.
Torque power tools require a reaction arm to abut against an adjacent stationary object, so as to stop the tool from turning around a bolt and so as to turn a nut instead. A reaction arm needs to be adjustable depending on the application, so as to give the tool a greater applicability.
On torque power tools the reaction arm is usually connected around an axis, for example a drive axis or a cylinder axis, and a mechanism is provided to hold the arm steadily relative to the tool housing. This can be done with splines, hexagons, or other configurations. When adjusting a reaction arm to another position relative to the housing, the reaction arm has to be taken off for example from the spline and put on in a different position. This causes problems within the industry as the arm might fall out of the hands of the operator. It is therefore believed to be advisable that it is important to improve the reaction arms for torque power tools.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a reaction arm for a torque power tool as well as a torque power tool provided therewith, which avoid the disadvantages of the prior art.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated in a reaction arm which has a distal portion adapted to abut against an outside object and a proximal portion connectable with a housing of the torque power tool provided with first engaging means and provided with second engaging means, said second engaging means being formed so that in an operative position said second engaging means engage the first engaging means of the torque power tool so as to hold said proximal portion on the housing of the torque power tool and so that said second engaging means can be disengaged from the first engaging means of the torque power tool without removal of the reaction arm from the housing of the torque power yool for adjusting the reaction arm into different positions relative to the torque power tool and subsequently said second engaging means can be engaged with the first engaging means of the torque power tool to hold the reaction arm on the housing of the torque power tool in a corresponding adjusted position.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a torque power tool which has a housing provided with first engaging means, and reaction arm having a distal portion adapted to abut against an outside object and a proximal portion connectable with the housing and provided with second engaging means, said second engaging means being formed so that in an operative position said second engaging means engage the first engaging means so as to hold said proximal part on the housing of the torque power tool and so that said second engaging means can be disengaged from the first engaging means without removal of the reaction arm from the housing for adjusting the reaction arm into different positions relative to the torque power tool and subsequently said second engaging means can engage with the first engaging means to hold the reaction arm on the housing of the torque power tool in a corresponding adjusted position.
When the reaction arm for a torque power tool, and a torque power tool with the reaction arm are designed in accordance with the present invention, they eliminate the advantages of the prior art.
It is no longer necessary to take the arm off the housing of the tool, and a simple rotation of the arm to its new position sufficies, while the arm still being connected to the housing.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.